Barney
Barney & The Backyard Gang November 1987- Friday, January 12, 1990 Mid January 1990-current Starting on Saturday, January 13, 1990 in Mid January 1990, Michael and Amy's house, backyard, and the neighborhood playground Barney & Friends October 1991-August 1992 The setting was a basic school. It had a slide and a swing for the playground. It had a tree, with a tire swing, and it had a tree stump. Inside the school was a small classroom. May 1992/December 1995 - May 2001 Setting same, now the tree has moved to the right side of the playground, with a bench around it. School has changed and has gotten extremely bigger, looking nothing like the original. Bigger art center, stage, library. The school library got added as well. The treehouse has gotten a major make-over looking nothing like the early treehouse. Now it has a look out at the top with a slide. A round table on the left. Also, a ships wheel, and lots of room to move about and run, jump, skip and sing. A set silimar to this one was used in Season 1 July 1992 episodes, except it has the Season 1-3 background. Also, the treehouse was silimar to the one used in this one, except the inside was the Season 3 treehouse. Mid January 1990 current Setting is in a park. With a playground in the back that sometimes has a slide or swings. A big tree in the middle. A sitting swing that goes in circles. A gazebo, in Season 10 the top of the gazebo was taken off. A pond with a bridge over it that sometimes have ducks in it. In Season 10 also, a smaller pond was added in front of the gazebo. A caboose where they also play. With a library and lots of space to sing and dance, a stage where they can perform, a costume closet, and tables and chairs to sit or draw things. On the left side of the caboose outside, is another tree. In season 10 there were musical stepping stones that were added in front of the tree. And last but not least, a tool shack where in season 7 and 8 Mr. Boyd worked out of. September 1992 -July 1994 The setting was the same as Season 1, except, the playground had gotten bigger, taking out the swing and slide, and adding a bridge and a place to walk around on. The tire swing is gone now too. The classroom has expanded a little bit from its original Season 1 look. August 1994 - October 1997 The setting was the same as Season 1 and 2. Except the playground has gotten a little bigger, with more room to climb around. The classroom has gotten drastically bigger, with a small stage and art center, it almost looks nothing like the original classrooms. There is also a treehouse that everyone plays in. There is a set silimar to this one used in June 1996 Season 3/Season 4, except the classroom has a even bigger stage and art center, the playground was even in the 1988-1990 background, and the treehouse has more things to play with and is bigger than that, and the color is even a bit more darker.